


a taste

by chocolately



Series: crimson wake academy [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Androids, Family Bonding, Gen, Implied dark past, Kinda, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolately/pseuds/chocolately
Summary: paintings are interesting.





	a taste

An android wonders about her existence while the art teacher leaves her alone in the classroom to get some snacks.

It was eerily quiet, though if only if it weren't for the sound of her mechanical heart beating in her ears as she stared blankly at the canvas in front of her. She was tasked to observe the art teacher by the headmistress, but she never anticipated being told to paint. East had reasoned with the man to the best of her abilities that she wasn't programmed to freely paint only to be met with a disapproving sound and materials practically being forced into her hands.

"You have to paint something," he told her, seemingly confident as he looked at the confused android, "It's lunch, so I'll be leaving for a bit to get some food. I fully expect you to have something made when I return."

"But-" He interrupted her with a shush and wave. "Have fun!"

So...here she was.

The scents, as dull as they were to her nose, were interesting. Through her time outside, seemingly aiding those who desired her abilities, she had encountered various fascinating items and their unique compositions. Her companions, if she was able to call them that, had called her strange for dipping everything into her mouth for analysis. These paints, as colorful as they were, were no different. East tilted her head as she lightly dipped her finger into red paint before wordlessly putting it into her mouth.


End file.
